


爱真的需要勇气

by Liliansa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliansa/pseuds/Liliansa
Summary: 一夜情之后发现对象是学生还非要选自己的课怎么整，好急，在线等
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 4





	1. 冰冻芒果

**Author's Note:**

> 27教授艾 x 17学生萨，一时兴起，违背我认知的（划掉）从来没搞过的高知艾，希望不会太ooc

金融危机再次汹涌来袭，全世界哀鸿遍野，但风暴中心的花街仅仅多了些西装革履的精英抱着纸箱子板着脸从大楼里走出来。  
27岁的Portgas·D·Ace是其中一个。

烈日烤得他发昏。从冷气充足的大楼里出来还没来得及脱掉的西装把屈起的手臂绷出好看的肌肉形状。Ace在安保的注视下转了两圈，把印着浮夸字体的纸箱扔在了黑色的垃圾桶旁——没什么值钱的东西，从笔记本电脑到手机到手表都是公司的，全都被收回，箱子里只有一些零碎文具、印着logo的马克杯和两盆秘书小姐送的迷你绿植。

呼。Ace长吁一口气。脱掉外套松开领结，如果不是人很多他更愿意直接打赤膊。  
从今天算起他还有三个月的时间找到下一份工作——本行业以外的，否则违反保密协议。虽然非法滞留对他和他的族裔来说不是什么稀奇事，清洁大理石地板再把所有收入贡献给龙舌兰酒也称得上洒脱——不太符合Kellogg School新晋毕业的学术明星就是了。

而且他需要钱。  
白卡覆盖了非法移民，但不包括妈妈Rouge两年前查出来的那一种癌症。青训队里的弟弟Luffy上个赛季被卖出了很高的价钱，收入却不过尔尔。  
Ace抱着财务自由的初衷加入花街不到半年，就被扫荡出门。金融是恶魔的游戏，谁不肯出卖灵魂，谁就落入地狱。  
早三年入职、七位数年薪的组长在晨会后礼貌地和Ace道歉：“抱歉，你拒绝了X项目。公司无力再承担额外的薪水支出——时局艰难。” Ace早有预料地把工牌摘下来还回去，对方在他转身的时候很有诚意地喊：“很遗憾我没能更好地帮助你。”

他当然需要发泄。性和酒精都是好东西。舞台上跳爵士的那个女装男孩也非常可爱。  
虽然并不太诱人……  
Ace昏昏沉沉地点评到，明显还是少年人的身型矫健有力，故作性感的姿势还是青春活力多过魅惑——这是在对方跳到他大腿上之前Ace的公正评价。

但现在就不能这么说了。  
少年人急切地抱住Ace的头，力气惊人地大，蓝眼睛漂亮得很，像小猫一样瞪得圆圆的，但并没有在看他——那孩子神情警觉地盯着Ace雀斑和下睫毛中间虚空的一点，非常专注，应该有两个真正的猫耳朵在他头上竖起来才对。  
Ace扑哧笑了出来，把他往外扯，粉红色的长长的假发滑下去一些，露出额头尖尖一点点柔软的金发。  
女装男孩飞快地把假发理好，暴躁地吼他：“亲我。现在！”  
Ace尽量往后缩，投降一样张开双手以示清白。少年人几乎是气急败坏地扑上去，他的力气真的很大，野蛮地牵住Ace的左手按在自己臀部，同时蛮不讲理地在他脸上乱啃。  
出于本能，Ace捏了两把，手感不错，然后有点愧疚地把对方扯到半截的短夹克拉了上去——收获了少年人百忙之中的一对白眼。

“等一下。” Ace试图阻止这场莫名其妙的艳遇，他是来寻欢的不错，可没打算犯罪。  
但酒吧太吵了，换了个新的DJ上去打碟，嘈杂的电音差点没把Ace直接送走。人潮随着节奏涌过来，他们被挤得更紧，Ace不得不从高脚凳上下来站直，贴在他身上的少年人往下滑了一截，然后果断把腿也缠了上来。

我没有办法。  
Ace托住怀里人的屁股、搂紧他的背，这样为自己开罪。  
三四个刚进来的壮汉死命地往吧台挤，抱怨声中Ace感觉到少年肌肉紧绷——他的嘴也呆滞地吮吸着Ace的下唇，圆圆的眼睛放空得更厉害了。

这是什么要命的烂梗？  
Ace感到荒谬而不真实，他应该推开这一切、离开这里、回家修改简历，但是那双蓝蓝的、大海般迷人的眼睛像天敌跟前的小鹿一样茫然无措。Ace顿时就心软了，他把叹气咽回去，轻柔而有力地回吻少年的唇，把他更紧地摁进怀里。

他们停下来的时候音乐已经换到了安静而诡异的后摇。人群也松了一些。小孩在Ace价值不菲的衬衫上把口水擦干净，豪迈地说：“请让我买你一杯酒。”  
Ace饶有兴致地看着他在破破烂烂的裤兜和夹克口袋里翻硬币，然后挤过去在酒保那里拿了两杯最便宜的啤酒——光头刺青的酒保敷衍地扫了一眼ID。  
Ace一边喝酒一边抢过来他的ID看，“Stellar？”「Stellar」冲他挑了挑眉。  
Ace又计算了一下年龄：“23？” 「Stellar」压低了声音问：“不像吗？” Ace摇摇头，没说什么，一口气喝干了酒，把「Stellar」的那杯也一起。  
「Stellar」假装生气地喊：“喂！” Ace给他叫了一杯新的苹果汁，把假ID塞回到少年手里，捡起外套走了。

凌晨一点，Ace发完最后一封邮件，疲惫地摘掉防蓝光眼镜，捏捏鼻梁，非常懊悔没有按照原计划找个人度过这个混乱的夜晚——导师Shanks打电话找不到他，连发了十几封邮件，最新的那份正文只有大写加粗的三个最大号的字母「WHY」，和一长串键盘坏掉了才打得出来的感叹号。  
他是有一点惊奇消息传得这么快，给自己那个破烂手机充完电之后收获了Shanks长达半小时的辱骂。  
但Ace心存感恩。他知道对方用了最大的克制才没有说出“我就知道会这样！” 或者，“我告诉过你的。”

为了证明对自己的前途依然上心，Ace连夜更新了简历——和去年刚毕业上市时的差不多，只多了短短的一行。  
202X.1-202X.6 马林梵多集团公司 风险控制组 Senior Data Scientist

他和Shanks对好资料，把去年年底他拒掉的那几个学校的大佬列成表格，在在线共享文档里，一句句地改求职邮件。  
Shanks明显比Ace本人更无法接受现实，他把Ace发过来的十几个还没结束招聘季的中部学校拖到垃圾箱，愤怒地大喊：“那你不如滚回来给我做博后！”  
——连那也不可以。太晚了。所有名额都已占满。

Ace饥肠辘辘地俯瞰城市夜景，他的前途暂时比光污染的夜空还要黑暗。空荡荡的冰箱类似他空荡荡的灵魂。Ace在电梯里查银行卡，看昂贵的房租和母亲疗养院的账单，余额数字很可观，会让普通人欢呼的那种，但他要预留出至少一年的费用，并不乐观，光Rouge每周要打两次的那种针剂，10ml要300多刀，这只是她诸多治疗中不太起眼的一种。  
他不能再让母亲回去做医药公司的小白鼠了。

Ace给当初买机车的销售留了言。电梯到楼底的时候又被他按回去。十分钟之后Ace跨在重型摩托上缓缓离开了地下车库。  
红绿灯太多，速度起不来。Ace突然就觉得算了吧，熄火停在路边，去便利店买水喝。他在饮料冷藏柜那里仔细挑选可乐，从玻璃倒影里看到早些时候的那个「Stellar」从背后走过来，拍他的肩膀，鼻青脸肿的，鼻子下面还有没擦尽的血迹。

“买我个酒呗。” 「Stellar」跟他笑。明亮的灯光下少年的金发和笑容都很灿烂。  
Ace面无表情地跨过他去结账。「Stellar」笑了一声，走到更里面的冷冻柜那里弯腰看。Ace收好卡出去，连打了三次火也没发动起车。他停下来把一罐冰可乐仰头喝掉，罐子捏扁，扔进垃圾桶，「Stellar」还没有出来。  
Ace走回去，自动门打开，「Stellar」在柜台上一枚一枚地数硬币，旁边摆着一盒冰冻芒果干，非裔收银员耷拉着眼皮看化掉的水往下流。

“就这些？” Ace往外掏钱包。「Stellar」转过来惊喜地看他，眼睛亮亮的：“对！”  
他们两个的肚子都不合时宜地咕噜起来。Ace才想起来自己出门的初衷是什么，后面二十分钟他们一起把便利店扫荡了一番，「Stellar」没再提要他买酒的话，对冷冻披萨和小熊软糖倒是很在意。

Ace在门口把「Stellar」的那个袋子给他。对方很驾轻就熟地拿过去打开机车后座放好，他把头盔递过来的时候Ace还在发呆。  
算了吧。  
不知道第几次这样想。Ace麻木地接受了事情的走向。夏夜潮湿又闷热，车跑起来的时候有一点点的风，但少年人的手臂那么黏腻地环在他腰上，和命运一样不可挣脱。

「Stellar」对他让人惊叹的单身公寓没有发出任何评价。也是，能看到公园的那一面现在是黑的。  
小孩用了很长时间研究烤箱和冷冻披萨，Ace没什么情绪地吃小熊软糖等他。烤箱终于开始转的时候「Stellar」凑过来吻他，从Ace嘴里抢糖吃。他们这样开玩笑一样黏腻地亲了好一会。Ace突然停下来问：“你的假发呢？”  
「Stellar」从他破破烂烂的裤兜里往外掏，正常灯光下那颜色也太艳俗了。Ace帮他戴好，少年人还有青紫肿块的脸被衬得白净得不像话。「Stellar」眯起圆圆的眼睛，故作可爱地歪了歪头：“好看吗？” 

Ace猛得发现自己是个混蛋。这肯定是个未成年。你不能因为失业和可能破产就去操一个未成年。  
他有点对自己崩溃地抓了抓头发，原地转了几圈。「Stellar」维持着歪头的姿势看了他一会，递过来一张ID：“我十七了。合法的。”  
Ace仔细看上面的名字，叫Sabo，还有一个很长很难听的姓。波浪般的金发、笑容和板正的西装都适合印在某个私立高中的毕业年鉴上。  
仿佛看穿了他的心思，「Stellar」，不，Sabo回答道：“是的，跟毕业年鉴上用的同一张。”

高中、毕业、舞会。金色的青春，琥珀的青春！  
Ace突然就有点生气。他用力地把Sabo抱起来，对方很配合地揽住他的脖子亲吻。Ace在间隙中嘟嘟囔囔地问：“舞会也穿成那样吗？”  
Sabo被撞到一个伤口，一边嘶气一边笑，回答说：“不。舞会我是女孩子。” 这只是让Ace硬得更厉害了。  
他们在厨房里就乱搞起来。Sabo的口交方式非常野蛮，还拒不认错。Ace最后是在他并拢的腿根里射出来的，少年被他卡住腰顶在餐桌上，打翻了花瓶，碾碎好几片百合。Sabo抱怨Ace把他的乳头揉烂了，Ace去亲的时候吃到了花粉独有的苦味。

没有人想管冷冻披萨怎么样了。  
Sabo骑在Ace身上进的卧室。Ace兢兢业业扩张的时候他趴在床上翻散在床头柜上那些论文，哼哼唧唧地问他，什么叫套索工具，什么叫系数调整随机过程。  
Ace动作很大地把他翻过来，Sabo把灯调亮，啧啧称奇地抚摸他的阴茎，“我可以拍照吗？只拍身体的那种？” Ace用暴躁的亲吻堵住他的嘴。Sabo嗷嗷求饶，在Ace插进去的时候反而逞强地一声不吭，全部插到底的时候已经憋气把脸都憋红了。  
他长出了一口气，拍拍Ace的肩头：“老兄，你真的很大。”

Ace看着他蓝眼睛里渗出的一点点生理性泪水，突然就满怀柔情起来。他也很久没有做过了，Sabo的身体和少年本人一样热情似火，吸得他舒服极了，甚至想要嚎叫。  
他缓缓地开始抽插，Sabo起初有些不满，很快就新奇又惊讶地揽住他的肩头，把自己往Ace的阴茎上撞——他太快乐了，像第一次坐云霄飞车的小孩。Ace抱着他躺回去，任由Sabo在他身上胡乱起伏，他把紧扣的十指牵过去吻的时候才发觉自己竟然带着纵容的微笑。  
这个认知让Ace慌乱，不得不夺回主动权更深更快地操他。Sabo被他翻过来顶在床头呜呜地哭泣，掰得很开的臀部被Ace拍得通红，像一颗水蜜桃。  
这比水蜜桃还要甜美。  
最后射出来的时候少年哭得乱七八糟的，假发早就不知掉在哪儿了，泪水刺得脸上的伤愈发痛起来。但他凶狠地不许Ace拔出去，死死搂住他趴在Ace肩上喘了好一会气。  
Ace妥协地安抚他的肩背，问：“你为什么力气这么大？” Sabo咬他的耳朵作为回答。

喂饱身体的一部分之后Ace没那么烦躁了。他好好地跟Sabo洗了澡——理所当然地又搞了一次，处理了伤口，在Sabo裹着浴巾窝在沙发上看电视的时候任劳任怨地清理烤箱——少年把披萨直接放在铁架上，一路漏到了最下面。  
最后他们吃光了别的食物，大多是微波的，嚼Sabo挑的冰冻芒果干的时候又开始啃来啃去。深夜的探索频道在放北极熊纪录片，小熊宝宝挂在妈妈肚子上好奇地打量世界。  
Sabo用白色的毛绒绒的毯子把自己裹起来，笑嘻嘻地往Ace怀里塞：“我像不像北极熊？”  
Ace动作轻柔地把他抱好，吻他的头发，声音有一点哑地回答说：“不像。” 你比它可爱。  
Sabo瘪瘪嘴靠在他肩上，很久都没说话。Ace以为他睡着了的时候，Sabo说：“你带我去骑机车好不好？”  
Ace点头，拍拍他的背：“明天吧。”


	2. 洋葱圈

明天没有到来。  
Ace醒过来的时候Sabo已经不见了。好在他留下的痕迹和本人一样嚣张而鲜明——粉色的炫目假发、塞满垃圾箱的食物包装、Ace因为奇怪睡姿而留下的僵硬肩颈。最后手机里还有一张他靠着熟睡的Ace做鬼脸的自拍。  
过分好看。  
过分亲密。

邮件一大早就叮叮地响个不停，Ace置之不理，像做生活冥想一样缓慢而仔细地给垃圾重新分类——Sabo毫无疑问地没有多少生活常识。你不能强求一个未成年，虽然Ace自己十七岁的时候已经蝉联两届炸鸡店和家政清洁公司的双料模范员工了。

他在打扫餐桌上的花瓣时陷入了深深的自责。合法是一回事。真的去操未成年是另外一回事。而无论你和一个青春年少的人一起高潮多少次，都无法真的找回逝去的金色年华。  
Ace搞不懂自己哪里出了问题。值得庆幸的是城市很大，他马上也会搬离这个昂贵的街区，再遇见的可能性为零。

事实也确实如此。  
夏天最热的几个月Ace基本上住在车里、活在路上。

求职如前所料地不太顺利。  
Yale的系主任第一个发回来简短的拒信。连邮件签名都没带，「发送自iPhone」的尾巴实在让他「祝你学术和生活一切顺利」的套话真诚不起来。Ace读出了对方一点点的畅快，他不记得自己当初拒绝教职的时候有这么急切。

Shanks四处卖面子，给他磨来好几个job talk的机会，最后甚至妥协地提交了当初亲手拖进垃圾箱的那几个中部学校的推荐信——放弃的人是Ace。  
他需要钱。  
普通的公立学校给不起，普通的院系也给不起。私校的商学院是他唯一的出路。  
Ace也没有新的working paper可讲，在马林梵多的六个月对学界求职毫无帮助——业界做的是完全不一样的东西。好在也正因如此，他还能在保密协议里挤出很可观的工作范围。

炎热的、沉默的尴尬蔓延了两个多月。  
Ace住很多汽车旅馆，开过十几个州的公路，除了跟母亲、弟弟例行电话和外界没什么交流。邮件飞来飞去，他在热浪翻腾的公路上睡着了，醒来的时候车还在内华达州的荒野里一往无前地跑，热风呼呼作响，Ace把额头的汗抹掉，记起之前Sabo想飙机车。  
纽约不是好地方，内华达是，爱荷华也不错。

可能是因为生活失意。他在太多的地方想到那个美妙的男孩和性爱。在汽车旅馆登记、看到啃洋葱圈的青少年一脸无聊地等中年人开房的时候，在沿海公路上被敞篷跑车里欢呼的一群小孩超车的时候，甚至路边野生的百合、每一个深夜的加油站便利店、一切粉色的流云，都不可避免地让Ace陷入回忆、下身发硬。  
作为补偿他吃很多的冰冻芒果，但心火越烧越旺。手淫没什么用，Sabo留在他手机里的那张自拍合照被裁剪放大，点了红心。

带着这些奇奇怪怪的郁气Ace讲完了最后几个seminar。底下的人要么昏昏欲睡，要么交头接耳。和一年前差不多。挺多人很直白地说完全听不懂。  
这本来就是没多少人在做的方向。很小圈子的游戏。匿名评审约等于无的那种。最好的出路本来就是先用起来，理论甚至不必跟上。一年前他满是情怀地期待去「帮助和我一样的人」，Shanks也是为那种流光溢彩的眼神败服才松口同意Ace断送学界前途的。

生活的玩笑就是，你放弃的东西再回头总是高攀不起。  
森林里那所学校发来通知的时候Ace已经被拒到麻木了，他机械地转发给Shanks并标号13。三分钟后导师的电话把他吼醒——这不是第十三封拒信，是第一封录取。  
Ace宣布13从此就是他的幸运数字。

这个不太幸运的数字代表生活并没有真的有起色。  
Ace折回纽约，去租的地下仓库里领存在那儿的物资。工作人员遗憾地通知他暴雨泡水。损失不大，但有一些不太好补的文件资料——还在阿根廷时候的疫苗记录本就在其中。  
他没有别的办法，开了八个小时的大卡车搬到新学校之后的第一件事就是去补打疫苗——有些抗体能查，另外一些很麻烦。

第三次见到的Ace，Sabo认为这应该是他的孪生兄弟。  
他好黑。汗流浃背的样子。外套系在腰上，黝黑的肌肉因为汗水而富有光泽。从那辆雄壮的大卡车上下来的时候神色烦躁、钥匙叮当乱响，是那种色情影片里搬运工人该有的模样，进冷气很低的大厅时毫无表情波动。  
Sabo把最后几份申请材料补交给老师——至此他才算是正式被录取——然后追着Ace的背影拐进隔壁大楼。

白发苍苍的护士哆哆嗦嗦地给Ace扎完针，连了一阵才连好pos机给他刷。  
他们磨蹭了很久。Sabo靠在门外无聊地打哈欠，泪眼朦胧里Ace又风风火火地大步踏出来。  
Sabo喊他：“Ace！”  
Ace震惊地停下来，有点发懵地回头看：“是你？”  
Sabo把那句「或者你认识一个Ace吗」咽回去，问他：“你往哪儿去？”  
“取钱。” Ace扬扬手中的卡，“机器坏了，我没有现金——医保卡还没拿到。”  
Sabo点点头，把双肩包挪到前面来掏地图。

他现在倒像个乖孩子了。Ace想。干净简单。没有淤青也不戴假发。  
毛绒绒的金色脑袋凑到他跟前，Sabo指给他看：“最近的在这儿，嗯。1.2英里。你要去吗？”  
“借我。” Ace想把地图抽走。Sabo力气一如即往地大，他把地图塞回去，从书包内口袋里掏出一把纸币：“多少来着？”  
Ace看他数钱的指尖，那双手曾经很霸道地揉过他的生殖器。他咽了咽口水：“七十四。”

Sabo一边点头一边转身往里走，Ace跟在他背后。老护士慢悠悠地数钱，Ace盯着金发少年白皙的脖颈和一点浅浅的绒毛，鬼使神差地问他：“你想吃洋葱圈吗？”  
“啊？” Sabo转过来看他。Ace紧张地补充：“我请你。我饿了。”   
他肯定脸红了。少年人露出那种了然的笑。他们往外走的时候就贴得很紧，差点绊倒。

Sabo抢在他前面跳到驾驶座上，Ace一万个后悔地在副驾上纠结。这是不对的，他抠着安全带和手掌心跟自己讲。  
Sabo没给他多少犹豫的机会，利索地照着地图开到一个体育馆的后门。他们从开花的紫薇树当中爬过，有蚂蚁把Ace的脚踝叮得发酸。场馆里可能在打什么比赛，欢呼声一阵高过一阵。Sabo把他摁进更衣室淋浴头下的时候Ace被水冲出了耳鸣。

这耳鸣就没断过。后来接着高潮时候的。  
Sabo的牙齿撞得他只有疼，但Ace还是很快就射了。他有些愤怒地看Sabo从手机壳后面抽出安全套帮他戴上。但少年赤裸的身躯给了他极大的安慰，在很多个峡谷和星空下幻想过的事情美梦成真，Ace忙着操人，Sabo忙着和球赛的声浪较量。淋浴让两个人都视线不清，接吻的时候吞下去很多热水。可能这让Sabo的身体更温暖了，像最好的那种温泉，你愿意泡一辈子。

肯定带着报复的意味，Ace射过这一次之后不肯停止。他们在不应期哼哼唧唧地互相埋怨，什么有效信息也没有。Ace蛮不讲理地点评Sabo的女装更好看，Sabo则半真半假地控诉他没有上次操得好。  
Ace为自己正名。备用套只有一个。他们都觉得很冒险。不过值得。最后两个人都搞到浑身发红，Sabo的眼圈也是红红的，安静地挂在Ace身上让他把射进去的东西再抠出来。  
比赛大概到了白热化阶段，哨响又急又密，喝彩也是。Ace终于冷静下来，为自己感到羞耻。但肌肤相贴的感觉那么美好，他一刻也不想放开。

Sabo在高潮后特有的倦怠里昏昏欲睡。比赛还没有结束。Ace把两个人都打理好，牵着他从长满紫薇树的山坡上原路返回。卡车玻璃上贴了一张罚单。  
Ace把罚单收好，Sabo已经爬到副驾上趴着了，他一边玩电台一边嚼泡泡糖，“啵”地破了之后催Ace：“快点。饿了。洋葱圈呢？”

他们兜了挺长的路才找到快餐店——Ace的大卡车太多地方没法停。  
已经入夜，天光还是很亮，带一点红。风倒是凉爽起来，Sabo倒退着走，给Ace指东边天际线上初升的星星。

Sabo没太注意到Ace的沉默，在狼吞虎咽的同时喋喋不休地抱怨Ace人间蒸发，并询问机车的去向。Ace说卖了的时候他好像也没有太遗憾。抢Ace手机未遂之后，Sabo偏着头一边喝冰可乐一边把新办的手机号码写在餐巾纸上给他。  
“你得打给我。” Sabo那副理所当然的模样惹怒了Ace。他花了很大的力气克制自己没有掉头就走，而是非常简短地讲：“我不想再见面了。”  
Sabo瞪大圆圆的蓝眼睛看了他好一会，艰难地咽完汉堡之后发觉也没什么想说的，只点头比了个Okay的手势。

Ace没了胃口，耐心地等他吃。Sabo含混不清地问他：“你不走？”  
Ace把手机划来划去，偷偷拍了一张啃鸡柳的少年，嘴角的番茄酱应该是酸酸甜甜的：“等你。送你回去。”  
Sabo很大幅度地摇头，摇摇手机给Ace看：“我约了别人去玩。” 果然，十多分钟后七八个全套装备的年轻人骑着自行车停在门外呼来喝去。Sabo最后抓了一个汉堡就跑，离开的时候拍拍他的肩说：“谢啦，老兄。”

Ace在原地坐了一会，重新点了双份的餐，把可乐吸得吱吱作响。他狠狠地用写着Sabo号码的餐巾纸擦手上的油，再把它和鸡骨头、面包渣、碎生菜叶一起倒进垃圾桶，入土为安。  
今天最后一次开卡车门的时候天已经全黑了。Ace才想起来，他还没问Sabo怎么晓得他名字的。他在一大串钥匙里翻来翻去，疫苗的报销单子掉了出来。  
七十四美元，他还欠Sabo七十四美元。  
真糟糕。


End file.
